


In Your Place.

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader isn't specifically Byleth but could be Byleth, Rope Bondage, Sexual degradation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "🔫 listen I'm not one for water sports but hand over some water sports with ur fave or else"POSSIBLE SPOILERS for the Crimson Flower route.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/Reader
Kudos: 28





	In Your Place.

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen.”

The sight of Jeritza naked, and legs spread apart, hands tied behind his back, is almost enough to make you cum on the spot. As you look over your boyfriend there’s no way to deny the twitch of your erection within your pants. 

He says nothing at your words, though his face flushes. Those beautiful lavender eyes refuse to look at you, at least until you grab his chin gently, and force him to do so. 

  
Despite his apparent embarrassment, or maybe it's shame, his cock is still hard, dangling between his spread legs the cock head red and gently drooling precum. 

You smile at the sight. 

The hand not on his chin goes to his hair, taking one of the platinum strands and lifting it to your lips, gently kissing it in a loving gesture. 

Somehow that makes him more embarrassed than the harsh words, his gazing attempting to flit to the floor again before you iron your grip on his hair. 

“What’s this?” The taunt in your voice is clearly evident. “Can the mighty Death Knight not even deal with a little harsh words? Some...loving affections?”

Still, Jeritza remains silent. 

It’s only a little bothersome. 

You aren’t bothered, or worried. After all, if anything you were doing, or saying was upsetting the other man, he’d say the safe word. 

The ironclad grip on his chin loosens, and you bend to gently place a kiss onto Jeritza’s lips before unzipping your pants and pulling your cock free. 

“You’re not so scary like this you know?” Jertiza doesn’t respond, but it doesn’t deter you, in fact you’re only egged on to continue speaking. 

  
“All bound for me. At my mercy.” 

He flexes gently against the bindings, and you have to stop speaking to just...take a moment and appreciate the way his muscles move. 

“I could do anything to you like this, you know?” 

Your eyes gently look back to your armor, and his clothes, where one of your daggers sits. You’d never actually hurt him. It’s something you both know very well, but the thought of it is enough to bring a smirk to your face, and cause Jeritza to just barely hold back a moan. 

“I think you like that though, knowing I can do anything I want, and you wouldn’t be able to stop me.” 

Finally he reacts, at least more than he has before, shifting forward, close to you, all while still on his knees.    
  
“Oh...Do you want me to touch you? You have to say it Jeritza, you have to tell me you want me to touch you.”

“...”   
  
His breathing is heavy. He’s already so desperately turned on.

As soon as you’d leaned over during the war council, and whispered for him to get ready and be waiting for you, his cock had been hard. 

  
More than anything else he wants you. Your hand, your mouth, your cock, whatever you’re willing to give him, he’ll gladly take it. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes?” A soft hum comes from you as you gently stroke your cock with one hand, watching as Jertiza clearly struggles with his thoughts and desires. 

“Yes.” He repeats softly, forcing himself to look up at you, to see the soft condescending smile on your face, and the way you’re pleasuring yourself to the image of himself at your mercy. 

“Yes, I want you to touch me ____.”

“Good boy.”

It’s such a derogatory show of praise, but it’s more than enough to make Jeritza glow. He wants to hear you say it again. 

He’ll do whatever it takes to have you call him a good boy again. 

The hand that was stroking your cock stops, instead you reach out once more for Jeritza, using your thumb to gently trace over his lips before pressing it into his mouth.

Jertiza isn’t sure what you want, but he starts to suck on the digit the minute it’s past your lips, only to stop at the sound of your soft laughter. 

It hadn’t been what you were expecting, but Jeritza’s being so eager to please is just downright...adorable, and more importantly, it gives you an idea. 

“Open your mouth,” 

The command is quickly followed, no longer hesitating between his pride and what he really wants, and right now he simply wants you.

He keeps his mouth open, even as you gently place the head of your cock on his tongue, and hold it there. 

His confusion is clear, especially when you don’t move at all, simply taking a moment to gently play with his hair, pulling it back even more from his face. 

You’ve fucked his mouth before, many times, but this was new, and interesting. 

He watches you with eager eyes. 

“Don’t spill.”

That’s all the warning you give before starting to release. Jertiza almost jerks back in surprise, but he doesn’t, keeping your cock in his mouth as you use him as a urinal. 

Gently you stroke his hair, watching as he swallows it all. 

  
“My good boy.” 

A soft moan passes your lips as Jeritza takes your cock deeper now that you’ve finished relieving yourself, bobbing his head as his tongue licks the underside of your shaft. 

  
Still he’s acting of his own accord, and now matter how good it feels, you pull back. 

Jeritza looks up at you desperately, eyes begging, lips swollen and red. He’s quite a sight, and you let him know it. 

“Such a good whore.” You praise watching as he once again flushes, eyes drifting away from your face.    
  


There’s something intoxicating about having this power over Jeritza, someone who, if he wanted, could crush you easily. 

“I want-”

“You want?” You interrupt him, smirking down at him. 

“What is it exactly that you want?” 

With your bare foot you gently nudge his cock. His breath hitches, body tensing, and he only barely holds back a moan by biting his lip. 

  
“Do you want to cum? Is that it?” 

“Yes?”

“Yes. Yes, I want to cum. Please let me.” 

“Alright.” 

Jeritza groans in relief at the sight of you dropping to your knees in front of him. 

“If I untie you, will you be good?”

  
It’s not as if he were tied up very hard to begin with, the small red ropes could easily be ripped apart, or at the very least undone by a struggle if Jeritza had actually  _ tried  _ to get free.

But he nods to your question eagerly. He’s eager to hold you, touch you, he’d do anything for that right. 

He stays perfectly still, the model of discipline, as you undo the knots, even managing to restrain himself from the soft gasps as your fingertips brush his skin. 

“There you go-”

  
The minute he’s free he’s on you, lips pressed hard against your own in a kiss commanding of your attention.    
  
Jertiza can only spend so long out of control, even if he does enjoy it. 

He quickly flips you, pinning you to the cold floor. Your cock is stuck, pressed between the fabric of your pants, and Jeritza’s warm belly, and the friction alone as you moaning even more as you think about just how easily Jeritza manhandled you into position. 

The blonde seems to make a decision quickly. He can’t  _ wait  _ to fuck you, the time and effort it would take to prep you, he just doesn’t have the patience for it. Not when he’s already so hard, and you’re already so needy for it. 

So the solution comes easy. 

Jeritza spits into his hand once before starting to slowly stroke his cock. You think maybe he isn’t going to touch you at all, a punishment for before, that he’ll just leave you hot and bothered after cumming onto you, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. 

A few more tugs on his cock, and Jeritza stops, taking a brief moment to spread the precum on the head, before he presses your cocks together. 

The soft gasp that leaves your lips does nothing but make Jeritza smirk. 

His still slightly damp hand, finds its way just barely wrapping around the both of you as he begins to stroke at a torturously slow pace. 

Any attempt on your end to speed him up, either by bucking your hips or grinding against him, is quickly put to a stop by Jeritza’s other hand coming to rest firmly on your hip, ceasing any an all movements. 

“Jeritza…”

  
“Now-” He grunts softly as he pumps the two of you together. “Now who’s the one begging?”

Despite his cockiness, it’s Jeritza who cums first. Having already been pent up from before. 

However he doesn’t stop stroking, his softening cock still touching your own, his cum quickly becoming lube to intensify the situation. Jeritza’s breathing is heavy though, from the overstimulation. 

But he speeds up the pumping of his hand, after all he wants you to cum too, and he’s not sure how long he can keep up stroking his own cock. 

Thankfully you don’t leave him waiting long, your own cum adding to that already covering both of your cocks, and your hips stutter lightly as his hand milks you for all you’re worth. 

After taking a moment of deep breaths to relax you turn to Jeritza, and cup his face. 

You smile softly up at him, and try to hold your delight as he rests his forehead on your own.

“You did such a good job,” The soft praise goes straight to Jeritza’s cheeks in the form of a blush. 

“We made it pretty far that time before you ended up taking control.”    
  
Pulling away from Jeritza you stop to press a kiss to his nose, clearly shocking him, before getting to your feet, and offering him a hand. 

  
Right now all you want is a bath…

Or maybe a trip to the sauna?

“I’m sure before too long, I’ll be able to keep you bound the whole time we have sex!” 

Jertiza is shy. The acts and talk of sex alone embarrass the man, especially if he’s not in charge. So instead of reacting to you, or your praise, he just wraps his arms around you from behind.


End file.
